Getting Even
by Rebelgirl23
Summary: Luke is shot at a party. His baby is taking out of it's crib. Bad luck seems to be following Luke everywhere he goes. Is somebody from Luke's past coming back to haunt him?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own In The Heat of The Night. So please don't sue! And Courtney belongs to my cuz. So she can't sue either!

Ok I've already written a Stand By Me story and for those of you who haven't read it it's called "Chamber's Girl", so now I'm trying my luck with "In The Heat Of The Night"

-

"Brooke, we're gonna be late" Luke Everett yelled upstairs to his wife.

"I'm coming will you just be patient" She yelled.

Luke sighed. They were going to a party and Brooke was taking forever to get ready. She was about a week pregnant so she was constantly worrying about her weight. _She isn't even fat yet. She's still her usual 125 pounds and as skinny as she always is. _Luke thought. Finely Brooke came down the steps in a red strapless dress. Something that Luke had bought her for they're 1 year anniversery. He loved that dress.

"Are you ready now" He asked checking his watch as a little joke.

"Yes. And you could've been a little more patient." She said tilting her head to the right just a little bit.

Luke sighed. " But it ain't in a man's nature to be patient honey."

She smiled. "Well let's go."

As they got into the car, Luke's favorite song came on the radio.

_" Lost my job, came home mad,_

_Got a hug and a kiss and that's too bad _

_She said"I'll go to work until you find another job."_

_I thought, ' I like the sound of that. Watch t.v. and take long naps. Go from a hard workin' dad, to being Mr. Mom "_

_"Well pampers melt in a maytag dryer crayons going up one drawer higher."_

His singing trailed off as they pulled into Lonnie and Courtney's driveway. They were waiting outside. Courtney wearing the same dress as Brooke except Courtney's was pink.

"What took you guys so long" Lonnie asked, as Brooke got out of the front seat and Lonnie took her place.

"Beauty Queen, took 2 hours to get ready because she was worried about how terrible she looked." Luke said as he reversed and pulled out onto the street.

Luke felt a hand go across the back of his head. He turned around.

"OW! What was that for" He asked his wife.

"That was for saying it took me two hours to get ready. It took me 1 hour and 30 minutes thank you. I had to take a shower and dry my hair. I wasn't worried about how terrible I look." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Well excuse me." Luke retorted.

"You're excused, my dear." Brooke said sarcastically.

-

When they arrived at the party, Brooke wasn't too keen on getting out.

"Luke, I think I should wait here. Y'all go ahead, I'll sit in the car." She said.

"You guys go on in. We'll be in, in a minute."

Lonnie nodded and escorted Courtney into the party. Luke cupped his hands around Brooke's face.

"Honey what's wrong" He asked comfortingly.

"Nothing. Come on let's go." She said walking away.

Luke shook his head. Women. They puzzled him a little bit. One minute they'll love you and be the sweetest thing on earth, the next they'll turn on you like that, especially during PMS. He decided to let the thought slip and go dance with the love of his life.

Brooke was waiting for him at the door.

"I thought you were going to go on in." Luke said as he held her hand and they walked through the door.

"Well I figured I should wait on my husband." She said smiling.

"Oh. Well where's Lonnie and Courtney"

"Over there dancing." Brooke looked over at them.

"Wanna dance" He asked pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Do I have a choice" She asked grinning.

"'Fraid not." He said grinning mischeiveously.

Suddenly shots rung out. From somewhere around the dance floor. Everyone ducked. They shot two or three more times and left. Brakes screeching. Everyone got up and made a run for their cars, afraid that the shooters would come back to finish them all off. Brooke and Courtney got swept outside in the process. Desperatly trying to get back inside to find their husbands. Lonnie was at the door frantically searching for his wife and sister. When he found them he had a look of relief on his face.

Brooke ran to him.

"Have you seen Luke" She cried.

"No, come on we'll go look inside." The three of them made their way back into the house.

"LUKE" Brooke desperatly cried out. "LUKE PLEASE ANSWER ME"

She heard a groan from what had been the dance floor. She ran over it was Luke.

"Luke, what happened" She asked.

Lonnie walked over and looked him over. "He's been shot! Courtney call the ambulance and tell them to hurry"

Courtney quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Meanwhile Brooke fell back into a sitting position and started to cry. Lonnie was bandaging Luke's wound and trying to comfort Brooke at the same time. Courtney hung up the phone.

"They're on their way." She said looking over at Luke.

"Good, try and comfort her." Lonnie said.

Courtney nodded. She went over and sat down beside Brooke and pulled her into a hug.

"He'll be ok. I promise. He'll be ok."

The ambulance arrived and took Luke to the hospital. Lonnie, Courtney, and Brooke followed close behind in the car. When they got to the hospital they all waited in the waiting room for the doctor to finish examining Luke. The Doctor exited the treatment room and made his way over to the waiting area to tell them about Luke's condition.

TBC


End file.
